Sometimes, Happiness Can Lie
by Eloloo
Summary: Le bonheur peut être trompeur. // Terminé //


**Spoilers **: Saison 3 et 4

**Notes **: J'ai écris cet OS en m'inspirant de la chanson "Never Too Late" de Three Days Grace.

* * *

Elle serre son sac contre elle. Plus que quelques mètres, et elle sera à l'abri. A l'abri des regards des passants, qu'elle a l'impression de sentir constamment sur elle, _comme_ _s'ils savaient_. A l'abri du monde.

Enfin, elle atteint la porte. En tremblant, elle saisit la clé et l'introduit tant bien que mal dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvre. Elle s'engouffre dans la maison. Referme la porte. Soupire. S'écroule sur le sol.

Elle a l'impression que ses yeux ne s'arrêteront plus jamais de couler. Qu'elle ne peut plus faire que ça, pleurer.

Elle se relève, n'enlève pas son manteau. Elle titube, serrant toujours son sac contre elle, puis s'élance dans les escaliers. Surtout, ne penser à rien. A rien. Pas à ça, pas à ce qu'elle a fait, à ce qu'elle va faire. Pas à lui. Merde.

Elle l'avait oublié, celui-là. Le cadre, posé sur le meuble, près de la salle de bain. Lui, et elle. Il l'enlace, elle sourit. Elle semble heureuse. Semble seulement. Un faux sourire. Elle a réussi à le duper. Elle ne sait pas comment elle a fait.

Elle passe outre le cadre. Et puis non. Elle revient sur ses pas, lance sa main au hasard, atteint le cadre qui va se fracasser avec un bruit de ver brisé sur le sol. Bordel.

La salle de bain. Elle aime l'odeur. Le linge propre, le gel douche, les sels de bain. Elle se revoit, la veille. Lui, et elle. Dans la baignoire. L'eau brûlante. Ses lèvres, partout sur son corps. Lui, en elle.

Elle enlève son manteau, serre encore son sac. Jette le manteau à l'autre bout de la pièce. Va se recroqueviller dans un coin. Ouvre le sac. En extirpe ce qu'il lui faut. Continuer de pleurer.

* * *

_-Sara ?_

_-Dans la cuisine !_

_Michael dévala les escaliers et surgit dans la cuisine. Assise la table, Sara, qui levait sa tasse pour avaler une gorgée de café, suspendit son geste. Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres._

_-Je rentrerais tard ce soir, un projet à finir, lança-t-il en engloutissant immédiatement après un muffin._

_-Hmm, marmonna Sara en avalant une gorgée de café._

_Ça n'était pas souvent que Michael rentrait tard ; ça ne la dérangeait pas._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui ?_

_-Aucune idée. Peut-être passer à l'hôpital._

_-Sara._

_Michael s'assit à la table, face à la jeune femme._

_-Lorsqu'on est en congés, on doit oublier le travail, lui dit-il sur un ton moqueur._

_-Je sais ... soupira-t-elle. Mais j'ai des dossiers à revoir. Et puis ça me changera. Je ne vais pas rester enfermée ici toute la journée._

_Michael la contempla un instant._

_-Tu pourrais aller te promener, je ne sais pas ... La bibliothèque ?_

_-J'ai trois bouquins à terminer. Et puis n'insiste pas, j'irais à l'hôpital aujourd'hui, c'est tout, dit-elle avec un sourire._

_Il savait qu'il était inutile d'essayer de l'en dissuader ; il savait aussi que son travail était important et qu'il faisait partie intégrante de sa vie._

_-Ok, capitula-t-il. A ce soir alors._

_Il se leva, s'approcha de nouveau de Sara et l'embrassa. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle n'avait guère envie de le laisser partir..._

_Elle se leva à son tour, enroula ses bras autour de son cou et approfondit le baiser. Bizarrement, il oublia le travail. Il oublia qu'il avait ... oups. Dix minutes de retard._

_Elle le poussa doucement jusqu'au rebord du lavabo. Il l'attira tout contre lui, glissa une main sous son caraco, ôta l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux en une queue de cheval._

_Un coup de klaxon les arrêta subitement dans leur élan._

_-Le taxi, souffla Michael._

_-Merde. Pourquoi tu appelles toujours un taxi le matin ?_

* * *

_La porte claqua. Le silence envahit toute la maison. De nouveau assise à la table de la cuisine, Sara termina sa tasse de café. Le tic-tac de la pendule, le ronronnement du frigo, c'était tout ce qui venait troubler le calme de la cuisine. Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune femme sentit cette sensation qui lui était devenue familière l'envahir progressivement. Ce n'était plus une surprise._

_Après avoir erré quelques minutes dans la maison, Sara s'habilla, sortit et s'engouffra dans la voiture. Une sourde angoisse l'étreignit et ne la quitta plus, comme chaque fois, depuis quelques semaines, qu'elle mettait un pied dehors. Elle mit le contact, le moteur ronronna. Et l'idée commença à faire son chemin._

_Les trottoirs étaient déjà plein de passants. Des adolescents, des mamans et leurs poussettes, des personnes âgées ... Arrêtée à un feu rouge, Sara observait cette vie qui envahissait progressivement la ville. Comme chaque fois, elle se dit, avec le recul, que le monde ne serait jamais ce à quoi elle s'attendait. A la fac, il lui semblait que la vie lui tendait les bras, que le monde s'ouvrait devant elle pour l'entraîner dans une existence heureuse. Aujourd'hui, il lui semblait plutôt que tout voulait l'engloutir, la faire tomber ... la tuer._

_Qui, parmi ces gens, dans la rue, aurait deviné que cette jeune femme, au volant de sa voiture, une jolie brune fiancée à un ingénieur en génie civil, se sentait tellement mal qu'il lui semblait qu'elle n'appartenait plus à ce monde ?_

_Après encore quelques minutes de route, l'hôpital se dressa au bout de la rue. Sara gara sa voiture le long du trottoir, en sortit, pénétra dans le hall de l'établissement et fila tout droit vers son bureau. Ne voir personne. Ne parler à personne. Surtout pas._

_-Hey Sara !_

_Et MERDE. Sara s'arrêta au milieu du couloir. Cinquante mètres. Il lui restait cinquante mètres avant d'atteindre la relative sécurité de son bureau. La jeune femme ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration, accrocha un sourire - crispé - à son visage et se retourna._

_-Sara ! J'ai essayé de te joindre sur ton portable, mais tu ne répondais pas._

_Eteint au fond de mon sac._

_-Je sais que tu es censée être en congés, mais j'ai besoin de ton avis sur le cas d'un patient qui s'est présenté ce matin aux urgences. Tu peux passer dans sa chambre ?_

_Emeline, une Française fraîchement débarquée à l'hôpital, était très gentille, peut-être un peu trop, mais là ce n'était pas le moment. Pas du tout._

_-Ecoute Em ... J'ai pas mal de choses à faire ce matin, laisse-moi son dossier et je jetterais un œil, d'accord ?_

_Emeline ne protesta pas et tendit le dossier qu'elle tenait dans les mains à son amie ; Sara s'en empara, remercia sa collègue et prit la fuite. Son bureau. Enfin._

_Est-ce qu'Em avait remarqué ? Sara ne pensait pas. Personne ne voyait. Personne ne voyait jamais. Et elle n'était pas sûre de le vouloir ..._

_Tout le monde était comme ça de toute façon. Trop préoccupé par leurs propres problèmes pour voir ceux des autres. Ils font croire qu'ils vous regardent, vous voient tel que vous êtes, vous comprennent ... C'est juste pour se donner bonne conscience. Rien d'autre._

_Emeline ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Elle ne voyait que ce qu'elle voulait bien voir. Elle ne voyait que le côté de Sara qui lui plaisait. Elle ne voyait pas - ou faisant semblant de ne pas voir - l'autre côté. Celui moins plaisant. Celui marqué par des jours et des jours d'enfermement, plusieurs mois en arrière. C'est facile d'ignorer._

* * *

_La réserve. Aucune idée sur la façon dont elle y est arrivée sans se faire intercepter par un interne voulant lui demander un renseignement. Elle a juste rasé les murs, baissé la tête et filé droit devant._

_Il faisait noir. A tâtons, Sara chercha l'interrupteur. La lumière crue était désagréable. Peu importe._

_En se dirigeant vers le rayonnage qu'il lui fallait, Sara avait l'impression d'être revenue des années en arrière, quand elle marchait encore à ça. Cette fois, c'était différent. Elle ne marchait plus. Elle ne voulait plus marcher. Elle voulait juste oublier. Laisser l'abîme l'engloutir sans se poser de questions._

_Lorsqu'elle eut trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, elle ne se sentit pas mieux. Au contraire. Cela ne fit que lui rappeler __pourquoi. _

* * *

_**-**__Non attendez, revenez !! REVENEZ !!_

_La troisième fois qu'elle s'égosille. La troisième fois que cette folle referme la porte sans lui parler. _

_Cela fait une journée qu'elle n'a rien mangé. Ou si, mais des quantités tellement infimes que c'est un supplice. Son estomac la fait souffrir. Ses bras sont complètement endoloris à force d'être tiré en arrière, ses poignets saignent à cause des liens qui l'attachent à la chaise, et il lui semble que ses jambes ne la porteront plus jamais, même avec un effort surhumain. La chaleur qui règne dans la pièce où elle est enfermée avec LJ est insupportable. Des mèches de ses cheveux bruns sont collées sur son front ; sa gorge est sèche à cause du manque d'eau. _

_Sara a envie de hurler ; de hurler à cette folle de revenir et de leur expliquer ce qu'elle attend d'eux. Depuis des jours, ce cri reste bloqué dans sa gorge. Elle n'a plus de force._

* * *

_Le couteau brille dans le rai de lumière. Si la pièce avait été mieux éclairé, Susan aurait sans doute pu voir les yeux écarquillés d'horreur de Sara. Mais l'imaginer rendait la chose plus ... excitante. _

_Le couteau se rapproche. _

_Sara étouffe un cri lorsqu'elle sent le métal froid contre sa joue. Sa respiration s'accélère. Elle a l'impression que son cœur va s'arrêter. Elle hurle lorsque la lame lui entaille la joue. _

_LJ crie, lui aussi. Pour qu'elle arrête. Pour évacuer sa peur. Cette peur qui l'empoisonne, chaque jour un peu plus. _

* * *

La salle de bain. Dans un coin de la pièce, Sara serre le flacon dans sa main. Puis elle le pose sur le sol. En sort un autre de son sac, puis un autre, et encore un autre. La seringue, à présent.

Elle ne pense plus. Son esprit est vide. Vide de sens, mais plein de confusion. Arrêter de respirer. Arrêter de fouler cette terre en ayant constamment peur. En revivant ces horreurs encore et encore. Arrêter de pleurer, tous les soirs, parce que la nuit fait ressurgir des souvenirs insupportables. Arrêter d'enfouir sa tête dans l'oreiller pour ne pas que Michael entende, à côté. Arrêter de s'étouffer de peur, lorsqu'un cauchemar la réveille en pleine nuit. Arrêter de faire semblant. De faire semblant d'être heureuse.

Le liquide remplit progressivement la seringue.

Tremblante, Sara relève sa manche et serre le garrot autour de son bras. A cet instant précis, elle a l'impression que sa vie est devenue un perpétuel recommencement. Cette scène, elle l'a déjà vécue. Quelques années plus tôt. Sauf que cette fois, la cause est ailleurs.

Une vague de colère déferla en Sara, se mêlant à la tourmente, la confusion et la peur. Elle était en colère contre elle-même, contre son incapacité à faire face. Contre son histoire qui se répétait. N'était-elle donc capable de ne ressentir que ça ? D'en arriver toujours au même point, quoi qu'elle fasse ?

Presque rageusement, Sara plante la seringue dans sa peau. Avec un gémissement, elle appuie sur le piston. Le liquide se répand dans ses veines. Les effets ne se font pas attendre, et la jeune femme se laisse lentement glisser, comme si, autant mentalement que physiquement, elle glissait hors de cette vie, comme si elle échappait à ses cauchemars, à ses peurs qui ne veulent plus la laisser tranquille.

Dans le brouillard qui commence à l'envelopper, Sara attrape les autres flacons de morphine et remplit successivement les seringues. Et successivement, l'aiguille entre dans son bras et libère le liquide. Et peu à peu, la salle de bain devient floue.

Au début, c'est l'euphorie. La morphine se propage dans ses veines, apportant avec elle paix et sérénité. Le liquide éloigne les cauchemars, lui fait oublier sa vie, oublier qui elle est, où elle se trouve. Il n'y a plus que cette sensation de bonheur intense, comme si, libérée de ses peurs, elle dérivait lentement vers un ailleurs plus beau, plus clair, moins terrifiant. Et puis c'est la chute.

Des frissons commencent à la parcourir ; Sara, pendant les quelques instants de lucidité que la morphine lui accorde, sait qu'elle peut tomber en hypothermie à cause de la morphine, mais peu lui importe ; elle a déjà abandonné. Sa tension chute brutalement ; sa tête bascule et heurte la baignoire alors que de violents vertiges lui donnent l'impression que la pièce tourne autour d'elle. Son cœur cogne dans sa poitrine. Sara s'enfonce un peu plus dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Un sac en papier dans la main droite, ses clés de voiture dans la main gauche, Michael pousse un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il se déleste du sac qui contient leur déjeuner à lui et à Sara, un déjeuner chinois. Il sait qu'elle raffole de ces biscuits du bonheur avec leur message dedans. A chaque fois, le petit papier reste des jours entiers posé sur sa table de chevet, et, chaque fois, Sara essaie de deviner ce que peut bien signifier le proverbe. Michael adore la regarder, tous les soirs, assise dans le lit, bien calée entre les coussins, observer pendant des minutes entières le papier.

Le jeune homme s'engouffre dans la ligne de voiture pour sortir du centre ville. Il en a pour au moins un quart d'heure ... Quelques fois, Michael Scofield se dit qu'il irait plus vite en vélo.

* * *

Il farfouille dans sa poche à la recherche de ses clés. Le sac en papier manque de tomber, mais miraculeusement, après une acrobatie qui aurait fait pouffer de rire la petite fille de la voisine, Michael trouve les clés, ouvre la porte, s'engouffre dans la maison, se rue dans la cuisine, pose le sac sur la table et ...

-Sara ?

Pas de réponse.

-Sara !!

Le silence ne lui dira pas où se trouve la jeune femme ...

-SARA !!

Michael se résigne à gravir la volée de marches qui mènent au premier étage. Rien dans la chambre.

-Sara Tancredi, je vous ai ramené un délicieux déjeuner chinois, avec plein de biscuits du ...

Il a ouvert la porte de la salle de bain.

- ... bonheur.

Parfois, le bonheur peut mentir.

* * *

Face à une situation, on a parfois l'impression que le cerveau met un certain temps avant de traiter les informations. Comme si le temps s'étirait à l'infini, et qu'on restait bloqué sur cette situation particulière. C'est ce qui arrive à Michael Scofield. Pétrifié sur le seuil de la salle de bain, il lui semble que son monde a subitement été enfermé dans une bulle où le temps est suspendu. Il ne parvient plus à parler, à bouger ; il n'arrive pas non plus à assimiler ce qui est devant lui. Sara, la femme avec qui il partage sa vie depuis des mois, ramassée sur elle-même, le visage livide. Plusieurs flacons autour d'elle. Une seringue dans sa main droite. Un garrot autour de son bras gauche. Ses yeux clos. De là où il se trouve, Michael peut même la _sentir _ frissonner.

Deux pas et le jeune homme se laisse tomber près de Sara. Il écarte les flacons, s'empare de la seringue et la jette rageusement à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il prend Sara par les épaules et la secoue doucement.

-Sara ! Sara, bon sang ...

Il ne trouve même pas les mots. Il se force à croire que ce n'est qu'un accident. Une erreur. Il ne veut pas croire que Sara s'est infligé ça. Et pourtant. Son sac, par terre, prouve que les flacons et la seringue devaient s'y trouver. Sara a dû planifier tout ça.

La colère se mêle vite à la terreur. Pas de la colère contre elle. Mais contre lui. Lui qui n'a rien vu. Lui qui n'a pas remarqué que sa propre fiancée n'allait pas bien. Pas bien jusqu'à avoir envie de se suicider.

Le mot résonne étrangement dans son esprit. La vie ... _Sa_ vie, depuis des mois, n'a été faite que de mensonges. Il s'est menti à lui-même. Il a été aveugle. Il n'a pas vu, pas su voir. Il a même réussi à se convaincre que tout allait bien. Il se dit que le bonheur peut mentir, quelques fois ; il peut cacher autre chose, quelque chose de pire. Il peut être trompeur, vicieux ; il peut fait croire des choses qui ne sont pas vraies. Sous un masque fait de sourires, de regards, d'attentions, tout semble facile. Jusqu'à ce qu'on découvre la tromperie.

Michael passe ses mains sur le visage de Sara, mais elle ne réagit pas. Il espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard ; il faut absolument qu'il l'empêche de tomber dans le coma.

* * *

Il sait que Sara déteste l'eau froide ; c'est pourquoi il ouvre à fond le robinet et laisse couler l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne gelée, à la limite du supportable ; puis il entre dans la cabine de douche, entraînant la jeune femme avec lui.

Alors que des trombes d'eau s'abattent sur eux, Michael contemple le visage diaphane de Sara. Il ne peut pas croire qu'il n'a rien vu. Lui qui d'habitude parvient à anticiper ses décisions, à deviner ce qu'elle ressent ... Elle a réussi à le duper. Elle a réussi à cacher sa souffrance assez bien pour qu'il ne voie rien.

Après plusieurs minutes, l'eau froide l'ayant glacée jusqu'aux os, Sara ouvre les yeux. La vision de Michael, qui la tient fermement serrée contre lui, lui fait prendre conscience de quelque chose. Quelque chose que, dans son plan pour quitter ses problèmes, elle avait omis d'inclure : Michael. Pas une seconde elle n'a pensé à lui, à ce qu'il pourrait ressentir une fois qu'elle serait partie. Et c'est précisément ça que Sara lit dans les yeux du jeune homme à cet instant précis. De la peine, et de la colère.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Sara ?

Sa voix est en partie masquée par l'eau qui tombe sur eux ; mais Sara y a bien perçu le reproche. Michael tourne le robinet et aussitôt, le silence s'installe dans la cabine. Il n'y a plus que leurs respirations pour combler ce mutisme dans lequel Sara s'est enfermé depuis des jours.

Dans les bras de Michael, Sara grelotte ; aussi le jeune homme décide-t-il de prendre les choses en main. Il sort de la douche et, sans se préoccuper de l'eau qui dégouline par terre, attrape une serviette et la pose sur les épaules de Sara. A cet instant, la colère qu'il peut ressentir, un peu contre elle et beaucoup contre lui, a disparu, noyée sous le désir de comprendre et de protéger la jeune femme, trempée jusqu'aux os et qui semble totalement perdue. Il passe un bras autour de sa taille et la soutient jusqu'en bas des escaliers.

* * *

Assise à la table de la cuisine, Sara, l'air hagard et confus, lutte pour ne pas sombrer. Elle a un mal de chien à garder les yeux ouverts ; tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est s'allonger par terre et les fermer, pour ne plus voir l'air inquiet de Michael, pour ne plus le voir faire les cent pas dans cette foutue cuisine. Elle ne peut pas croire qu'elle n'a pas pensé à lui, à l'homme de sa vie, à l'homme qui se dépêche de rentrer chez lui après son travail pour retrouver sa fiancée, à l'homme qui lui murmure des choses à l'oreille pendant des heures, le soir, à l'homme dans les bras duquel elle se blottit quand elle n'arrive pas à dormir. Cloîtrée dans l'univers de ténèbres et de peur qu'elle s'est construit, Sara ne voyait rien d'autres que les images horribles qui revenaient la harceler tous les jours, sans lui laisser le moindre répit. Elle avait empêché quiconque de s'approcher d'elle, de laisser quelqu'un pénétrer dans son monde et voir ce qu'était devenue sa vie ... Y compris Michael.

La jeune femme sursaute lorsqu'il s'assoit, un peu brusquement, en face d'elle. Elle baisse les yeux vers la table.

- Sara, regarde-moi.

Il l'observe, examinant son visage couleur de craie, cherchant à y déceler le pourquoi de son acte.

-Sara, je t'en prie regarde-moi.

La jeune femme soupire et lève les yeux.

-Pourquoi ? demande simplement Michael.

Sara secoue la tête, comme si elle répugnait à lui donner la raison.

-Tu voulais mettre fin à tes jours, Sara, dit-il d'une voix sourde. Je n'ai pas droit à une explication, selon toi ?

C'est au tour de Sara d'observer Michael. Elle voit bien qu'il fait tout pour rester calme, pour ne pas exploser ; il est en colère, et elle le comprend. Il lutte aussi pour ne pas se laisser submerger par la peur de l'avoir presque perdue ; la jeune femme lui est reconnaissante de ne pas laisser libre cours à ces émotions. Sara resserre un peu plus la couverture autour d'elle.

-Je ...

Sa voix s'étrangle, mais elle veut continuer.

-Je n'arrive... p-plus à faire face à tous ces ... à tous ces cauchemars que je f-fais tous les jours. Ils ... Ils ne me laissent jamais tranquille, M-Michael ...

Les yeux de Sara se remplissent de larmes à mesure qu'elle avance dans son récit. Elle se sent stupide et dégoûté d'elle-même ; elle a l'impression de ne pas mériter l'attention de l'homme assis en face d'elle, qui la contemple avec attention, suspendue à ses lèvres, l'encourageant silencieusement à continuer. Sara soupire, ne pouvant s'empêcher de trembler.

-J'ai ... j'ai essayé, je te jure que j-j'ai essayé de les oublier, mais je ne peux pas. La nuit, le jour, ils sont t-tout le temps là, à me harceler ... Je n'arrête pas de la voir, cette femme qui a failli me... me tuer, je n'en peux plus ! Depuis des-des mois, je sens que je ... que je perds pied, je n'arrive plus ... plus à dormir, je suis ... épuisée, tout le temps ...

Michael écoute, et plus Sara parle, et plus il est abasourdi. Si elle n'a pas pensé à lui en essayant de mettre fin à sa vie, lui n'a rien su voir, et cela le frappe plus encore à cet instant. Comment n'a-t-il pas remarqué l'épuisement de Sara ? Comment a-t-il pu ne pas voir le mal être qui s'était emparée d'elle ... ? Il faut dire qu'elle a réussi à dissimuler son problème, à l'enfouir au fond d'elle à chaque fois qu'ils se trouvaient tout les deux ... Et soudain, tout prend un sens nouveau aux yeux de Michael. Tous ces soirs où Sara s'est cachée derrière une sensualité et une passion démesurées, le tenant éveillé jusque tard dans la nuit, sans doute pour oublier ses cauchemars et repousser un peu plus longtemps ses démons qui n'attendaient que la nuit pour la hanter... Toutes ces après-midi qu'elle passait à dormir sur le canapé du salon, la tête posée sur les genoux du jeune homme ... Tous ces mensonges, où elle expliquait sa grande fatigue par un travail à l'hôpital trop éreintant ...

Et pourtant, Michael soupçonne Sara d'avoir voulu que quelqu'un découvre ses problèmes. Même si elle les cachait, elle n'attendait qu'une chose : que quelqu'un passe outre ses mensonges et découvre la vérité.

La jeune femme est maintenant ramassée sur elle-même, enfoncée dans la couverture, ses genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine. Elle étouffe ses sanglots, sa tête enfouie dans le plaid qui porte l'odeur de Michael. La voir dans cet état est un supplice pour lui. Il se lève et vient s'agenouiller près d'elle.

-Sara, tu aurais dû m'en parler avant, nous aurions trouvé une solution ensemble. Je n'imagine même pas l'enfer que tu as du vivre ...

Doucement, il s'approche, s'accroupit et écarte les pans de la couverture. Il passe sa main dans le dos de Sara, glisse ses doigts sous son pull. La jeune femme frémit sous ce contact mais ferme les yeux, savourant la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne. Il caresse son dos, se rapproche un peu plusMSOffice1 .

-On va s'en sortir, toi et moi, Sara. Maintenant viens.

Il ne veut pas la laisser ici, il ne veut pas qu'elle lui parle ici ; il veut pouvoir lui faire comprendre qu'elle peut se confier à lui, lui dire tout, sans exception. Il veut qu'elle regagne confiance en lui, et en elle.

* * *

Dans leur chambre, le volet est à moitié baissé. Il fait frais, la fenêtre est grande ouverte, laissant passer un fin filet d'air qui fait légèrement flotter les rideaux. Michael soutient Sara jusqu'au lit, un bras passé autour de sa taille. Elle s'y assoit, tandis que le jeune homme tire la couette et le drap, arrange l'oreiller et revient la chercher pour l'aider à s'allonger.

-Attends, souffle Sara. Je ne vais pas me coucher avec mes vêtements mouillés.

Michael suspend ses gestes et plonge son regard dans le sien. Il ne parvient pas à déterminer si la jeune femme a dit cela de manière totalement désintéressée, ou si au contraire elle cherche à ...

-Michael. Ce n'est pas une tentative pour détourner ton attention de mes problèmes. J'aimerais seulement que tu m'aides.

Pris au dépourvu, il déglutit.

-S'il te plaît.

Le regard toujours ancré à celui de la jeune femme, Michael s'approche doucement. Malgré la situation difficile dans laquelle ils se trouvent, ils peuvent tout les deux ressentir encore cette attirance et ce désir qui les lient ; comme au premier jour.

Michael ôte délicatement la couverture des épaules de Sara. La proximité du corps du jeune homme la réchauffe et l'empêche de sentir la brise fraîche qui pénètre dans la pièce. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux humides, alors que Sara bascule légèrement la tête en arrière, s'abandonnant totalement aux caresses de Michael. Attiré par sa peau qu'il a envie de toucher, le jeune homme enfoui son visage dans le cou de Sara et y dépose quelques baisers. Puis il passe ses mains sous le pull de Sara et le lui retire délicatement, laissant apparaître son soutien-gorge noir. La jeune femme se cambre légèrement, venant coller son corps à celui de Michael, tandis que ce dernier glisse ses mains sur ses épaules, le long de ses bras puis dans son dos, pour ensuite s'attarder au creux de ses reins. Contre sa poitrine, Michael sent celle de Sara se soulever plus rapidement, sous l'influence de ses caresses. A cet instant, il n'a plus qu'un envie : faire oublier à Sara tout ce qu'il vient de se produire. Il veut lui donner de la tendresse, la rendre heureuse ; et ils ont tout l'après-midi pour ça. Malgré tout, Michael n'oublie pas qu'il va leur falloir accomplir un travail de fond, et il est conscient que quelques caresses ne règleront pas tout.

Après avoir passé quelques instants dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Michael insinue ses doigts jusqu'à la ceinture de Sara et se débarrasse bientôt de son pantalon. Il agace un instant le tissu de son boxer en dentelle noir, puis vient doucement approcher son visage de celui de la jeune femme. Sous les doigts experts de Michael, Sara ferme à nouveau les yeux, alors qu'un râle de plaisir s'échappe de sa gorge. Délicatement, le jeune homme vient sceller ses lèvres aux siennes et la pousse doucement jusqu'au lit, où elle s'allonge. Il se couche à côté d'elle, ramène la couette sur eux deux alors qu'elle se blottit contre lui.

-Sara ... parle-moi.

Les jambes emmêlées à celles de Michael, la jeune femme baisse les yeux.

-Je ... je pensais pouvoir surmonter tout ça, Michael. Je pensais parvenir à oublier, à faire table rase et à recommencer une nouvelle vie à tes côtés ... Mais ce que m'a fait subir cette femme ... C'est ...

Sa voix s'étrangle sous le coup de l'émotion. Elle sent ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, mais elle ne veut pas craquer. Pas maintenant. Elle prend une profonde inspiration avant de continuer.

-Ça me hante jours et nuits, Michael. La journée, c'est un peu moins pire que lorsqu'il fait noir ... Et j'ai commencé à me dire que la vie que je ne pourrais jamais avoir la vie que j'attendais, pas avec tous ces cauchemars, ces horreurs qui passent sans cesse dans ma tête ... J'ai l'impression de t'avoir fait perdre ton temps, Michael ... Je suis désolée ...

Cette fois, il lui est impossible d'endiguer le flot de larmes qui dévalent ses joues. Pleurer lui fait du bien ; elle a l'impression d'évacuer toute la douleur et la peur qui l'empoisonnent depuis des mois. Michael se rapproche de la jeune femme, qui enfoui son visage dans son cou.

-Shhh. Ça va aller, Sara.

Michael s'écarte légèrement et écarte quelques mèches de cheveux du visage de la jeune femme.

-Est-ce que ... est-ce que tu crois que tout peut s'arranger ? interrogea Sara d'une voix sourde. J'ai l'impression que je n'arriverais jamais à oublier, Michael ...

La dernière syllabe de son prénom est inaudible. Tel un naufragé s'accrochant désespérément à un radeau, Sara se raccroche à Michael, la seule chose qui constitue pour elle un point d'ancrage, quelque chose à quoi se cramponner pour ne pas sombrer. Elle ne veut plus fuir, elle ne veut plus faire d'erreurs comme celle qu'elle s'apprêtait à commettre, quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Sara, regarde-moi.

A travers ses larmes, la jeune femme lève les yeux vers lui.

-Il faut que tu me fasses confiance. Il faut que tu aies la foi, parce que nous allons, ensemble, nous sortir de là, tu m'entends Sara, ensemble.

Alors que peu à peu, une douce chaleur l'envahi, Sara se dit qu'elle aime ce qu'elle vient d'entendre. _Ensemble_.


End file.
